


OS OrelxGringe — Hey Salut...

by plume_94



Series: OS 2019 [2]
Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), Orel/Gringe
Genre: Amitié, Jalousie, M/M, fille - Freeform, plan cul, test
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Guillaume fouilla un instant dans les placards de la cuisine avant de soupirer profondément.« Orel, ils sont où les Coco Pops ? »Il ne savait pas si son colocataire dormait encore mais peu importe... Au pire, s'il le réveillait, ce dernier viendrait le rejoindre sur le canapé pour lui tenir compagnie et ils entameraient ce début d'après-midi à deux. A sa grande surprise, ce fut une voix féminine qui lui répondit et il fit volte-face en l'entendant :« Ah j'sais pas. Mais Orel il dort là. »Il resta un instant immobile, à observer l'individu, une jeune femme brune, qui prenait place avec nonchalance dans leur canapé.« Hey salut... » fut la seule phrase qui passa le seuil de ses lèvres.





	OS OrelxGringe — Hey Salut...

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H5XeGOC2wU

 

 

 

Guillaume fouilla un instant dans les placards de la cuisine avant de soupirer profondément.

« Orel, ils sont où les Coco Pops ? »

Il ne savait pas si son colocataire dormait encore mais peu importe... Au pire, s'il le réveillait, ce dernier viendrait le rejoindre sur le canapé pour lui tenir compagnie et ils entameraient ce début d'après-midi à deux. A sa grande surprise, ce fut une voix féminine qui lui répondit et il fit volte-face en l'entendant :

« Ah j'sais pas. Mais Orel il dort là. »

Il resta un instant immobile, à observer l'individu, une jeune femme brune, qui prenait place avec nonchalance dans leur canapé.

« Hey salut... » fut la seule phrase qui passa le seuil de ses lèvres.

Il observa la jeune femme qui avait définitivement prit ses aises sur leur canapé et se décida à la rejoindre, son bol de lait sans Coco Pops dans la main gauche, afin de faire la conversation. Pour une fois qu'il se retrouvait avec une personne du sexe opposé chez lui, il comptait bien en profiter. Il s'assit à son tour et posa le bol sur la table basse, observant la jeune femme qui se tenait à sa droite, une balle de baseball appartenant à son coloc dans les mains. Celle-ci avait replié ses jambes sous son fessier dans une position que son pote affectionnait particulièrement lui aussi, et il s'aperçut qu'elle était seulement recouverte d'un pull pourpre en plus de son short de pyjama. Il essaya de prendre une position nonchalante, posant son bras droit avec désinvolture sur le dossier du canapé et écartant légèrement les jambes dans une position virile.

« Et alors, tu étais avec Orel ? demanda-t-il pour commencer la conversation avec la jeune femme.

— Ben oui, tu sais je suis... une copine à lui en fait, répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard entendu.

— Ah ok cool, dit-il en lui souriant. Genre une bonne copine ou...

— Ben... on se voit des fois, de temps en temps on se baise... ouais.

— Ah ok. Cool, cool, cool, cool... C'est cool. »

 _On se baise_. Donc cette fille était bel et bien un plan cul de son colocataire. Ce serait un peu étrange de la draguer, alors. _Quoique, pourquoi pas_. C'était Orel, après tout. Ils partageaient tout, non ?

« En tout cas ça va, j'vous ai pas du tout entendu... » dit-il en se retenant de rire.

_Est-ce que son pote baisait aussi mal que ça ?_

« ... Parce que moi quand je ramène des meufs à l'appart, généralement Orel il se plaint le lendemain tu vois. »

Il essaya de lire l'expression faciale de la jeune femme mais celle-ci ne parut pas du tout impressionnée par cette révélation.

« Non ? dit-elle dans un sourire.

— Ben si, l'assura-t-il, continuant son mensonge. Genre _ah vous avez fait v'la l'bruit, ça a duré des heures, c'était relou..._ » dit-il en imitant la voix de son meilleur ami.

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle et il se demanda un instant si elle se moquait de lui.

« Ah non... Orel il fait pas trop de bruit, dit-elle en prenant un air pensif, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il est plutôt genre... _sensible_ , tu vois ?

— Ah ouais ? » dit Guillaume, semblant surpris et soudain piqué d'une certaine curiosité.

 _Orel, sensible ?_ Enfin, oui bien sûr, il le savait qu'Orel était un mec sensible. Il le voyait dans la vie de tous les jours, vu qu'il habitait avec lui. Mais ça l'étonnait que cette fille lui dise la même chose de son colocataire. Alors les femmes aimaient ça ? Les garçons sensibles et pas trop bruyants au lit ?

« Ouais. Ah du coup tu l'as pas entendu pleurer hier soir ? lui demanda la jeune femme en faisant un geste vague en direction de la chambre d'Aurélien.  
  
— Pourquoi, il s'est fait mal ? dit-il à moitié inquiet pour son ami et à moitié perturbé par cette information dont il ne voyait pas le rapport avec la conversation en cours.

— Non, écoute je sais pas, des fois après l'amour il pleure...

— Ah ouais ? »

Un petit sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Quel genre de poète fragile Aurélien était pour pleurer après une bonne séance de baise ? _Il était donc si sensible que ça_ _?_

« Non et puis Orel c'est un mec super cool, reprit-il en se rappelant qu'à la base il voulait draguer cette meuf, pas savoir _comment_ Aurélien était pendant qu'il faisait l'amour. C'est un mec super ouvert, tout ça...

— Mais grave, le coupa la jeune femme. Le gars, il a pas de barrières. En fait, c'est pour ça qu'on continue de se voir, expliqua-t-elle. Parce que tous les trucs bizarres, je les fais avec lui.

— Ah ouais ? » dit-il après un moment, perturbé par le tournant que prenait la conversation.

Il voulait lui faire comprendre que ça ne poserait aucun problème à Aurélien si elle couchait avec lui aussi et elle, loin de comprendre ses intentions, lui faisait comprendre à quel point c'était _top_ de coucher avec son pote. Et cette information le perturbait légèrement. Elle lui raconta deux-trois anecdotes qu'il ne savait pas bien s'il préférait garder dans un coin de sa tête pour lui ressortir un jour ou les oublier à jamais avant que celle-ci ne se lève et ne lui dise qu'elle s'en allait. Il hocha la tête, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine et lui fit un petit sourire crispé avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la chambre de son colocataire pour s'habiller tout à fait et récupérer ses affaires. Il la salua en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres quand celle-ci se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et avant qu'il ne le sache, celle-ci était partie. Il resta les bras ballants sur le canapé, se remémorant leur conversation, et il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au couloir, s'attendant à voir débarquer son ami dans le salon.

  
  


*

  
  


Aurélien le rejoignit près de vingt minutes plus tard, les cheveux en bataille et seulement vêtu d'un short délavé et d'un tee-shirt blanc trop grand pour lui. Il se demanda même si ce n'était pas un des siens. Il l'observa s'asseoir à ses côtés, un sourire fatigué et un air endormi sur le visage. Ses battements de cœur se firent plus rapides en le voyant replier ses jambes sous son fessier et poser doucement sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, se tournant vers lui et lui adressant alors son sourire fatigué.

« Salut Gringe... »

Il déglutit en sentant ses yeux descendre sur son visage et se focaliser sur sa bouche, regardant les lèvres pleines qui s'étaient adressées à lui.

« S-Salut Orel... balbutia-t-il. Bien dormi ? »

Il s'auto-flagella mentalement d'avoir posé cette question et se retint de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, devant sa propre connerie, lorsqu'il entendit le petit rire de son ami.

« Ça va. J'ai connu pire, lui dit Aurélien dans un sourire malicieux. T'as rencontré Sarah ce matin, non ?

— Mmh, ouais...

— C'est juste un plan cul. Elle te l'a dit, non ? lui sourit Aurélien en se redressant et en prenant son bol sur la table basse.

— J'avais cru comprendre, oui... D'ailleurs c'est pas tout ce qu'elle m'a raconté sur toi... dit Guillaume en l'observant remuer la cuillère dans son bol avant de le voir froncer les sourcils et d'amener le bol à ses lèvres.

— Bah...! dit Aurélien en faisant la grimace, reposant le bol sur la table basse. C'est froid, Gringe. Il y a plus de Coco Pops ?

— Non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de percuter. Eh ! Depuis quand tu bois mon lait, mec. Va t'en chercher dans le frigo si t'en veux !

— Ça va, rit Aurélien. Je vais y aller. De toute façon, le tien est dégueulasse. »

Guillaume attendit qu'il se lève mais Aurélien n'en fit rien et resta assis, le regard se perdant dans le vague, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Il l'observa attentivement, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il se rendit compte à quel point ses cils étaient longs.

« Mmh, au fait... dit Aurélien après un moment. Elle t'a raconté quoi, Sarah ?

— Ah... ça, rit-il doucement, soudain gêné. En gros, d'à quel point tu es un bon coup. Et un mec sensible.

— Ah ouais ? dit Aurélien dans un rire clair.

— Ouais, apparemment tu as pleuré hier soir. Elle m'a dit que tu pleurais souvent après l'amour, dit Guillaume en lui lançant un coup d'œil timide, embarrassé de parler de ça avec son ami.

— Ah ouais. C'est vrai, dit simplement Aurélien en redevenant sérieux.

— Je te pensais pas aussi sensible Orel, dit Guillaume en lui lançant un sourire moqueur, tentant ainsi de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Bah, ça m'arrive ouais... C'est pas bien grave...

— Ouais, je sais. Puis apparemment, elle m'a dit que t'as pas de barrières alors elle peut réaliser tous ses fantasmes les plus chelous avec toi... dit-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

— Mmh... »

Aurélien semblait plongé dans ses pensées et il le vit se mordre distraitement la lèvre inférieure. Ce petit geste innocent provoqua un pic de désir en lui qui le surprit. Il fixa ses lèvres avec envie et sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'Aurélien était revenu sur terre et aperçut avec horreur le regard étonné qu'il lui lança.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? lui demanda-t-il avant de se frotter vigoureusement la bouche.

— Non, non... balbutia Guillaume en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. C'est pas ça.

— Ben pourquoi tu louches sur mes lèvres alors ? »

Aurélien pencha la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant de se mettre à sourire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté encore sur moi ?

— Mais rien, bafouilla Guillaume en rougissant. C'est juste que... _Putain_... Elle a pas arrêté de me dire à quel point tu étais un bon coup et maintenant... j'sais pas, c'est étrange...

— Ça t'étonne que je puisse l'être ? rigola Aurélien en se rapprochant de lui. Maintenant... _quoi_ ? T'as envie de tester ?

— _Tester_ ? répéta Guillaume en s'étouffant. De quoi tu parles, Orel ?

— Ben... tu sais... commença Aurélien en le regardant d'un air timide et en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Tu sais... un de mes fantasmes c'est de le faire avec un mec. »

Guillaume crût qu'il allait prendre feu sur le champ. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et il se sentit devenir rouge comme une écrevisse, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Aurélien.

« Si ça te perturbe autant... t'as qu'à essayer, dit Aurélien dans un sourire. Tu verras par toi-même. Tu veux ou pas, alors ? »

Guillaume ne répondit rien, les yeux braqués sur les lèvres de son ami. Son cerveau avait court-circuité. Il ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait ou ce qu'il était censé faire dans ce genre de situation. Il vit Aurélien se mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure et sentit dans le même temps sa main remonter le long de sa cuisse, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur son entrejambe.

« Oh putain Orel... jura Guillaume en le sentant caresser avec délicatesse son entrejambe à travers son pantalon de jogging.

— C'est une érection que je sens, Gringe ? lui demanda Aurélien d'une voix moqueuse.

— Enfoiré... Tu sais très bien ce que c'est... répondit-il, le souffle court.

— Tu n'aimerais pas... que je m'en occupe ? souffla Aurélien en se rapprochant de lui, venant rapprocher son visage du sien, et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Putain, Orel... Si tu continues...

— Si je continues... _quoi_ ? sourit Aurélien. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Gringe ? »

À cette phrase débordant de sous-entendus, Guillaume explosa et lui sauta littéralement dessus, plaquant ses lèvres avec force sur les siennes. Aurélien tomba à la renverse sur le canapé, au-dessous de lui, et laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise. Guillaume mordit sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents tandis qu'une de ses mains se glissa sous son tee-shirt pour venir caresser sa peau, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ce gémissement vint se loger directement dans son oreille, faisant affluer son désir vers son entrejambe déjà bien réveillée.

« Orel, putain... grogna-t-il en déplaçant ses lèvres sur le cou de son ami. J'ai tellement envie... de te baiser, bordel.

— Alors vas-y... gémit Aurélien sous ses attaques. _Baise-moi Guillaume_... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

— Bordel... » jura-t-il en l'entendant avant de se redresser et de le regarder, plaqué contre le canapé, entre ses jambes.

Aurélien le regardait, les joues rouges et les yeux mi-clos, la respiration haletante. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau ainsi. Et il dut contrôler chaque parcelle de son corps pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à nouveau.

« Pas ici, murmura-t-il et Aurélien fronça les sourcils avant de sourire en compréhension.

— Chambre ?

— Ouais.

— La tienne ou la mienne ?

— N'importe.

— La mienne alors. »

Il se décala pour laisser Aurélien se redresser et une fois debout, celui-ci attrapa sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner derrière lui. Il se laissa faire, le cœur au bord des lèvres et chaque sensation multipliée autour de lui. La chaleur de sa main le brûlait et il mourrait d'envie de sentir la brûlure de son toucher autre part sur son corps.

  
  


*

  
  


Une fois dans la chambre, Aurélien le poussa et il tomba lourdement sur le matelas. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se redresser sur ses coudes, Aurélien était déjà à califourchon sur ses hanches et déposait des baisers brûlants sur son cou. Il retint avec peine un gémissement honteux de passer ses lèvres et il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure. Il sentit les doigts d'Aurélien s'activer sur son tee-shirt et avant qu'il ne puisse lui proposer son aide, celui-ci rejoignit bientôt le sol. Il sentit Aurélien s'appuyer un peu plus fort contre son bassin, tout en continuant de ravager la peau sensible de son cou, et au contact, un courant électrique le parcourut.

« Orel, Orel... gémit-il en glissant à l'aveuglette ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les attrapant avec force.

— Redresse-toi, Gringe... lui ordonna Aurélien. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas...? demanda-t-il en s'exécutant, aux portes du plaisir, avant de gémir en sentant ses doigts se glisser dans son caleçon. Oh bordel, Orel ! »

Aurélien joua un instant avec lui, laissant danser ses doigts sur son intimité tendue, avant de se redresser sur ses genoux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vois que ton érection est encore pire qu'avant... dit-il en rigolant doucement. Il faut pas traîner alors. Tu peux m'enlever ce tee-shirt ? »

Guillaume déglutit, essayant de se contrôler, et attrapa son tee-shirt afin de le faire glisser sur sa peau. Aurélien leva les bras en l'air, l'aidant à le lui enlever et se leva, afin d'enlever son short de pyjama, se retrouvant tout à fait mis à nu.

« Enlève ton jogging, Gringe. »

Guillaume s'exécuta, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, et enleva son boxer avant de se rasseoir sur le lit. Aurélien se mordit la lèvre, fixant son érection avec un regard empreint de désir.

« Étend les jambes. Je vais m'asseoir sur toi. »

Guillaume fit ce qu'il lui demandait et le regarda se diriger vers sa table de nuit. Aurélien ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif, avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit et monta sur celui-ci, venant l'enjamber avec prudence. Il resta droit, les jambes entourant les siennes, posant le lubrifiant et le préservatif à ses côtés, et glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer contre lui. Guillaume déposa ses lèvres sur son ventre et plongea son regard dans le sien tout en faisant cela.

« Touche-moi. » dit Aurélien en lui souriant et en prenant ses mains pour les déposer sur ses fesses.

Il osa agripper ces dernières fermement et fut gratifié par un puissant gémissement de la part d'Aurélien, qui rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il caressa de ses doigts ces fesses offertes à lui, s'aventurant même des fois dans son sillon, tout en déposant des baisers brûlant sur le bas-ventre de son ami.

« Guillaume... » murmura Aurélien d'une voix empreinte de désir, tandis que ses mains à lui venaient se perdre dans ses courts cheveux bruns.

Aurélien se laissa glisser soudainement le long de son corps et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le regardant avec des pupilles noires de désir. Guillaume se mordit violemment la lèvre en sentant leurs deux intimités se toucher et l'instant d'après, Aurélien se pencha vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Il sentit ses mains quitter son cuir chevelu et il grogna de frustration avant de le sentir chercher quelque chose à l'aveuglette à ses côtés. Il comprit qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait en entendant le _ploc_ du tube de lubrifiant, signifiant son ouverture, et bientôt c'était les doigts d'Aurélien sur son membre qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Oh bordel, Orel ! ne put-il pas s'empêcher de crier à la sensation froide sur son sexe.

— Ne jouit pas, hein. » murmura Aurélien contre ses lèvres, un semblant de sourire dans la voix.

Il pensa un instant que _oui, il pourrait bien jouir juste comme ça_ , s'il ne se contrôlait pas. Les doigts experts de son ami sur lui, massant son membre pour l'induire de lubrifiant, plus la chaleur qui émanait de son corps tout entier, en addition de son souffle chaud contre sa peau... seraient suffisants pour le faire venir en une seconde. _Mais il avait tellement plus à lui donner, il le savait._

« Ok... C'est bien... Maintenant, ça fera moins mal, souffla Aurélien avant d'attraper férocement ses lèvres entre ses dents pour la énième fois. Attrape-moi par les hanches, Gringe. »

Guillaume le sentit se redresser légèrement et il fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Aurélien ouvrit le sachet de préservatif avant de dérouler ce dernier sur son sexe et se positionna au-dessus de celui-ci de telle manière que lorsqu'il se baissa de nouveau, il le fit sur ce dernier et il l'entendit étouffer un gémissement de douleur en fermant les yeux. Il ressentit quant à lui une intense chaleur et il eut l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice explosait à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Il sentit Aurélien se contracter autour de lui et appuya doucement sur ses hanches pour l'aider à s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui.

« Guillaume... » gémit Aurélien en rejetant la tête en arrière, les larmes aux yeux.

Guillaume entoura sa taille de ses bras, tandis qu'Aurélien entourait ses hanches de ses jambes, se laissant légèrement basculer en arrière.

« Il faut... que ce soit toi... qui prenne les devants, Aurélien parvint-il à dire, le souffle saccadé.

— Mets tes jambes sur mes épaules alors. » murmura-t-il en l'amenant à s'allonger sur le matelas.

Aurélien fit ce qu'il lui demandait et il l'aida, en le sentant à bout de force. Il se positionna sur ses genoux et prit appuie sur ses cuisses. Il entra doucement en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, et se retira tout aussi doucement. Il se renfonça une seconde fois et sourit en entendant Aurélien gémir sous lui.

« Bordel, plus vite... » l'entendit-il grogner et il le vit agripper fermement les draps du lit.

Il se retira à nouveau avant d'entrer plus rapidement en lui et il se vit gratifier d'un puissant gémissement.

« Plus fort, Gringe. Montre-moi ce que tu as là-dedans, bordel. »

Il attrapa alors ses hanches, le soulevant du matelas, et s'enfonça avec force en lui. Mais cette position ne lui allait pas, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps ainsi.

« Retourne-toi, Orel. »

Ce dernier lui lança un regard exténué et quand il se retira de lui tout à fait, il fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Reste comme ça, à quatre pattes, voilà... » lui murmura-t-il en venant enrouler un bras autour de sa taille afin de l'aider à rester en place.

Il se redressa et positionna son sexe devant son entrée, s'enfonçant avec lenteur en lui. Aurélien frissonna, lâchant un gémissement plaintif, et il déposa un baiser sur le bas de son dos tandis que de ses doigts il caressait la peau de ses hanches. Il donna un violent coup de rein et Aurélien cria de plaisir. Il le sentit trembler, à bout de force, et il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

« Je te tiens, je suis là. » murmura-t-il contre sa peau alors qu'il donna un autre coup de reins.

Il les enchaîna bientôt et ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés et sauvages, bien que toujours empreints de la même tendresse. Il se perdit dans les gémissements à présent proches de l'obscénité de son ami, dans lesquels il pouvait de temps à autres percevoir son prénom ou bien son surnom, et enroula sa main de libre autour de l'intimité d'Aurélien, laissée jusqu'ici de côté. Il se sentit toucher plusieurs fois une barrière invisible alors que sa main s'activait sur le sexe de son ami. Il le sentit se redresser et se coller à son dos, glissant une main derrière sa nuque à l'aveuglette et posant l'autre autour de la sienne, présentement sur son sexe. Il serra sa prise sur sa taille, l'attirant à lui complètement et il vint en sentant la moindre parcelle de son corps en contact avec sa peau. Aurélien jouit une seconde plus tard, se déversant sur leurs doigts à tous les deux, et il se retira délicatement de lui, profitant jusqu'au dernier instant de sa chaleur intérieure. Aurélien lâcha sa main doucement et retira sa main de sa nuque, avant de lui tomber lourdement dans les bras, incapable de se maintenir debout seul. Guillaume se laissa glisser sur le matelas, un bras toujours autour de sa taille, et jeta le préservatif au sol, avant de l'amener à se tourner dans ses bras.

« Ça va Orel ? s'inquiéta-t-il en ne le voyant pas réagir du tout, gardant les yeux fermés.

— Je suis épuisé... murmura Aurélien en se blottissant contre son torse. Ne pars pas tout de suite... s'il-te-plaît.

— Si tu veux je reste jusqu'à ton réveil, sourit Guillaume en caressant tendrement son front, dégageant des mèches trempées de sueur de ses yeux.

— Tu ferais ça ? demanda Aurélien, en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

— Ben ouais, sourit Guillaume. Je vais pas te laisser seul dans cet état de détresse avancé, hein.

— Merci. » sourit faiblement Aurélien en posant un bras sur sa taille.

Guillaume se redressa sur un coude et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Tu sais... souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, en se reculant légèrement. Tu n'es pas un fantasme, Orel. Tu es un rêve.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Aurélien, les yeux se fermant sous la fatigue.

— Je veux dire que tu es mieux qu'un fantasme. Et je crois que de faire l'amour avec toi m'a ouvert les yeux. Je t'aime, putain.

— Tu m'aimes ? répéta Aurélien, luttant littéralement contre le sommeil.

— Ouais, j'suis amoureux de toi. Genre, _vraiment_. Pas seulement comme une expérience ou un plan cul.

— Ça veut dire que tu veux recommencer dans le futur ?

— Pas seulement ça, Orel. Pas que le sexe. Je veux un tout avec toi.

— Tu veux pouvoir... me donner la main ? demanda Aurélien d'une voix innocente, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés.

— Oui, rit doucement Guillaume en caressant sa joue.

— Et me serrer dans tes bras ?

— Aussi, oui, dit Guillaume en embrassant son front.

— M'embrasser ? Même hors de notre appartement ?

— Oui.

— Dormir avec moi tous les soirs ?

— Putain, oui.

— Alors, moi aussi. Moi aussi, je veux ça. Je t'aime pareil, dit Aurélien dans un murmure.

— Alors dors maintenant mon amour, sourit Guillaume avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Je serais là à ton réveil. On reparlera de tout ça. »

Il le vit sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant son front et lui prodiguant une douce caresse au passage. Il l'attira plus près de lui dans le même temps et resserra son étreinte sur sa taille, caressant du bout des doigts la peau sensible au-dessus de sa hanche gauche.

« Je t'aime, Orel. » murmura-t-il en attrapant la couette reposant au sol et en la plaçant sur leurs deux corps.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour et se concentra sur les battements de cœur de son ami contre le sien, agissant comme une berceuse sur son organisme, et l'amenant à son tour à s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée.

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
